


1 - Stabbed

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Whumptober 2018 [Disko kid edition] [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Child Injury, M/M, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Honestly, Ben thinks, it's like the Prophets are trying to kill their son. / Whumptober 2018“Keep looking up at me, and don’t touch that knife. Ziyal will find Doctor Bashir soon.”“And Dad?”“Yup. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll fix whatever’s wrong with the holosuites soon. Then we can go to sickbay.”





	1 - Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's late but i. really wanted to do whumptober one way or another because im too lazy to do inktober. then i thought, hey, what theme could i do so i'll have more fun catching up? I love disko and the thought of Ben and Dukat having a lizard kid together, and since their child is basically cursed just by existing, it's the perfect kid to do whumptober to  
> also i liked the idea of Vic's continuing to sometimes do horrible twists, so why not a murder mystery to injure the poor little lizard kid lmao

**1 - Stabbed**

“Okay, okay, just breathe, Joey, don’t panic.” Jake knelt down next to his younger brother and tried to soothe him, even though panic was threatening to topple him over. “You’re going to be alright, I promise. Okay?”

Joey whimpered, hands hovering over the knife buried hilt deep in his abdomen. Tears streaked down his little face, and Jake couldn’t imagine how much it had to hurt.

He tried to remember everything he learned about medicine. Stab wounds... Right, first rule of stabbings, don’t remove the knife. Check, he wasn’t going to touch it. Then, call for help. Ziyal had gone to find his father and Doctor Bashir. Another check. Next, have the victim lie down and remain calm, and like any other wound, apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

“Joey, you need to lie down, alright? I’ll help you.” He sat down next to him and turned him so he was lying down with his head on his lap. Jake patted his chest. “Keep looking up at me, and don’t touch that knife. Ziyal will find Doctor Bashir soon.”

“And Dad?”

“Yup. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll fix whatever’s wrong with the holosuites soon. Then we can go to sickbay.”

Joey hiccuped, and then said, “I want to go home.”

“I know.” Jake looked around for anything within reach that he could use to press around the wound. Nothing. He took off his vest and used that instead. Joey whined. “Sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding.” He hoped Ziyal would be back soon. He didn’t want their little brother to bleed out on him.

“I’m cold.”

Jake smiled down at him. “You’re always cold.” Joey wasn’t cheered up by the joke. “I’ll get you warmed up soon, Jo. We can turn up the temperature at home as high as your little Cardassian heart desires as soon as we get back. You and Ziyal can huddle up under a warm blanket together.”

-

“Benjamin, he looks awful!”

“He’s just a bit anemic right now, that’s all. Doctor Bashir said he’ll be all better in a few days.” Joey made a small purring sound in the back of his throat when Dukat lifted him up. Jake was relieved to finally have him off. It was nice to sit there and read to his brother, but it became rather uncomfortable when Joey was wrapped in a heated blanket set at a temperature meant for Cardassian hybrids. Cool air rushing onto his now exposed lap and torso felt amazing.

“Anemic? What happened to him?”

“The holosuite safeties turned off while we were trapped in there, and one of the characters stabbed him.” Another surprise in Vic’s. Instead of a gang takeover, it’d been a murder mystery. And Joey had almost been the first victim. Jake was glad his father chose not to explain any further.

“I left Joseph and Ziyal on this station so that they would be safe. Not to be trapped in broken holosuites and put in danger!”

“It won’t happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
